Of White Rain and Blue Snow
by XxA.Dreamer's.KingdomxX
Summary: Hiei has alway known Kurama but never really talked to him before, so when the redhead suddenly speaks to HIM he's shocked to find it's to give him a ring that, when removed, makes monsters attack him! Kurama what have you done? hiei POV KuraHiei Yaoi!


_Of White Rain and Blue Snow..._

_Ch.1 The Jock_

* * *

_**Hey everyone! This is my second Yaoi/Shonen Ai fic so plz be gentle? Plz? I promise I tried very hard! Ok and keep in mind that this authoress just so happens to be very lazy and forgetful so if I take a while to update plz don't throw sharp objects at me? Much appreciated! =] ok!**_

_**Warnings: Shonen Ai and if we're luck MAYBE a lemon and keep in mind I have an incredibly…wide ranged vocabulary (I cud make a goddamn sailor blush and I'm fucking proud of it bitchez! XD)**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I DO own the plot/story of this fic! So no one is allowed to steal it! Even if it sux, it's mine!**_

_**And if your wondering yes; I did just copy and paste this from my 'Its Raining Purple Hearts!' story XD**_

_**Ok on with the story! Enjoy! =[ ] RAWR! VIVA LA YAOI!**_

* * *

Shuichi Minamino.

For as long As I could remember Shuichi has always been "The Jock" in terms of typical high school cliché. Ever since elementary school he has been fretted and swooned over by both girls and boys alike, though he never seemed to care or notice much. He simply ignored everyone and everything, almost as if avoiding them.

There is very little that I know about the redhead, other than that he's athletic, he's 16 years old, he's really emotionless, and for as long as I've known him he's been in at least 2 or more of my classes. Oh! And he has long and vibrant crimson hair that is usually in some sort of hair band, so I'm not exactly sure how long it really is.

By now it's probably painfully obvious that unlike most of my other schoolmates, I'm not up-to-date with every detail of the star of Sunset High's life, but I have better things to worry about! Things like homework, grades, bullies, what college I want to get into, and making sure my mother's childish shenanigans don't get her arrested while my father's at work or something. At this time I'm sure I've also made it clear that I am what many would refer to as 'Nerd', but really I just-

"Hiei!"

I snapped out of my ponderings just as my best friend Yusuke, jogged up to me.

"What's up man?" he greeted, playfully punching my arm.

"Hey Yu" I replied back, a smirk playing on my lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as he eyed the random spot of grass I had paused at, during my musing.

"Daydreaming" I admitted with a shrug.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and began walking, with me in tow.

We fell into a comfortable silence and began our trek to the lunch room peacefully. As we approached the cafeteria the gymnasium also came into view and with it the center of my previous thoughts, still in his basketball uniform. Shuichi Minamino.

"Man, that guy gives me the heebie jeebies! He's so creepy!" Yu commented to me in a hushed tone.

Alas, it seems our creepy friend heard him anyway.

I tensed as Shuichi's peculiar orbs (which were such a strange shade of green, almost yellow) landed on us.

He stared a moment at both Yusuke and I, before reverting his gaze to only me, forcing our eyes to lock. Not a moment later his off-green pools narrowed into slits and a chill raced down my spine leaving a strange warm and tingly sensation. Finally Shuichi ripped his glare from my deer-in-the-headlights expression to turn swiftly, his long scarlet braid whipping hazardously behind him.

"Dude could use that hair of his as a weapon of mass destruction if he wanted too" Yusuke muttered with a shudder.

I scoffed to cover up a bark of laughter as I brushed past my unfairly tall (I am not short! I'm vertically challenged!), and overly _green_ clad friend, back on the same path we had been taking before our small interruption, with aforementioned green friend not far behind.

At first lunch had been going along its course normally. Yu and I joked and teased each other and threw random scrapes of food at people we didn't know (and ducking when they turned to glare at us) and everything was perfectly fine. Then after a small number of minutes passed, my food suddenly didn't look quite so appetizing anymore, thus I shoved the paper bag aside and laid my now clammy head on the cool wood of the lunch table.

Yusuke watched the motion wearily.

"Are you feeling sick Spitfire? Maybe you should go down to the nurse? I'll take you."

He offered concern swirling in his brown eyes as I brought my arms up to burry my suddenly pounding head in them.

"How long do you intend to keep calling me Spitfire?" I asked quickly, trying to distract him, though it was muffled by the sleeves of my black hoodie.

"Till the end of time, don't change the subject." He deadpanned, not missing a beat.

My supposed-to-be cleaver and snippy rejoinder came out as a strangled gurgle as my body began to feel feverish and my stomach lurched precariously before settling again.

"Come on Spitfire! You have to rest! You're pushing yourself too much! Have you been staying up all night doing extra credit again you nerd?" he probed, the concern from before lacing itself through the casual banter in his voice.

"I'm fine!" I protested the volume stifled again by the fabric

"For goodness sakes Hiei, your not superman! Sickness doesn't just bounce off your skin like a rubber band!" he scolded before standing and trying to drag me from the table that I instinctively latched onto.

"Mou! But I have a test next period!" I whined, my head lolling to the side as Yusuke locked his arms under mine and proceeded to drag me out of the cafeteria with most of my body weight leaning on him.

"Well too bad! Retake it later...and what the hell is a 'mou'?" he argued back.

"It's my new word. It's Japanese for a sound of protest or something like that." I grumbled back, my voice already becoming hoarse. I was surprise I was even able to remember what the hell 'mou' meant at this point, much less inform Yusuke of it's definition.

My mind began drifting in and out of consciousness as I allowed myself to be dragged to god knows where, by my best friend and before being truly aware of it I was crudely dumped on the hard tile floor of the nurse's office.

"Ngh" I slurred in complaint, not really having the energy to kick him as I usually would have.

Is it possible for someone to get this ill so rapidly?

"Oh dear! What happened?" fussed the soft British accent of the bubblegum eyed school nurse, whom I'd only met once or twice in all my time attending Sunset.

"Hiei isn't feeling too hot (1)" Yu informed her as I picked myself up from the floor to hobble over to the...medical bed…thingy (I didn't care enough to remember its official name at the moment) and the irritation from my condition had me feeling the urge to turn to him and growl a snippy 'No shit Sherlock Holmes' but I was scared that if I opened my mouth I'd throw up.

"Alrighty then sweetie, why don't you go back to lunch and I'll take care of your friend there." She chimed soothingly.

"K" Yusuke shrugged before turning to clap his hand reassuringly on my shoulder (at which I scowled vehemently)

"Feel better ok?" he said concern mingling in both his gaze and voice again, hitting me full force. It didn't take long for it to make me feel like an ass for being so aggravated just because I wasn't feeling well.

I managed a small nod and smile before his hand slipped from my shoulder and he padded out of the room.

"Ok then hon. let's check your temperature" The nurse began as she stuck one of those paper thermometers under my tongue.

A few moments passed in silence and the room began to spin while my head filled with haze. Not long after the nurse-whose name I finally remembered was Ms Boton-took the thermometer back from my mouth.

"Well your temperature seems just fine sweetpea." She said puzzled.

"Really?" I croaked dizzily, my skin feeling all too warm and sweaty to me.

"Oh your poor thing." she cooed, clicking her tongue. "Would you like to go home and rest sweetheart?"

"Um ok" I said struggling to get the words out as my vision became unfocused and I'm pretty sure my head had begun to sway in a circle. Judging by the strange look gave me it probably did…

"Alright, then I'll go and call someone to pick you up then, Honey." She told me as I allowed my eyes to droop close and I listened as her little square heels clicked over the tiles to the receiver.

While chatted on the phone with who I figured was one of my parents, I took a paperback History book from my messenger bag and tried to make sense of the unsteady manuscript.

"Okay , your dad is on his way, he asked that you wait for him by the gate." The gentle voice informed and I realized that I really did enjoy the sound of it. It wasn't harsh or loud and it didn't make my head pound like everything else in that moment did.

Again I managed a feeble nod before collecting my things and stumbling out the back entrance, still caught up in decoding the words in my textbook.

I had just begun walking through the -predominantly- empty courtyard that led to the back gate when I noticed that the pressure in my head had eased up and my heated skin cooled. Odd…

Suddenly I heard another pair of footfalls begin to get closer to my general direction and I looked up instinctively to see if it was someone that I knew.

It was.

When I glanced forward something akin to electricity sparked over my skin and I locked eyes with Shuichi Minamino for the second time that day. His whole body was facing away from me as if he'd just been passing through to his next class (which wasn't unlikely) but he had turned his head to stare at me blankly.

The simple surprise I'd felt from seeing him melted into full blown disbelief as his expression broke out of it's standard monotony and into a brilliant, mind-numbing smile.

And suddenly, right then and there, I understood. I understood why Shuichi was always fretted and swooned over. I understood why everyone seemed to love him so readily. I could finally see how magnificent this boy before me was and for a fleeting moment I wanted to know more about him like my other schoolmates, wanted to be a part of the crowed that I tried so desperately to avoid at all times.

For the first time since I'd seen and/or known him, Suichi's long soft-looking, wine-colored tresses were free of any kind of bondage (2), his off-brown eyes, sparkled a dazzling amber in the sun, and his black and yellow long sleeved shirt hugged his lean body perfectly while his ridiculously long striped sleeves fell just inches below his jean clad knees.

This creature was the very emblem of excellence.

Then reality found me and I was stricken by the massively out of character behavior and thoughts that had consumed me so completely. Why was I affected so by something that, not 5 seconds ago, was especially trivial in my eyes? As I tried to recover from my alarmingly potent mental drooling, said emblem had turned completely in my direction and began ambling forward.

As he stopped a few feet in front of me I was stunned once again, to find that my cheeks had set ablaze with a deep crimson trail.

"Hello" he greeted his voice light and airy.

"H-hi" I stuttered out idiotically, taken aback by the fierce shyness that attacked my system so brutally.

"Would you mind terribly, if I asked you for a favor?" he purred out smoothly, the dizzying smile still in place as his minty breath washed over and cooled my flushed cheeks.

A millisecond ticked by and his question finally registered in my brain. Then another millisecond went by and I remembered he was waiting for me to answer him.

Frighteningly I realized that I wouldn't have been able to say 'no' in that moment if he'd asked me to kill somebody. For that reason I just nodded dumbly and was sure he must've thought I had some form mental disability but Shuichi's eyes brightened considerably regardless and I was suddenly feeling dizzy again.

"Wonderful" he breathed before tucking a lock of shiny velvet hair back behind his ear, where it had escaped from. He then slipped his hand into mine and I nearly had a heart attack before I felt him release something small and solid into my grasp.

I finally tore my gaze from his to see what the object was and was once again startled to find an elegant little silver ring sitting innocently in the heart of my palm. It was very lovely. Just a simple band, shaped with wires of metal to look like vines weaving through each other with little roses and leaves growing on them to curve around a small ruby stud in the center.

A low chuckle snapped me out of my admiring of the golden flecks etched into the silver roses. I felt a sudden warmth shoot through my hand as he took it in his again before plucking the ring from the other and slipping it onto my fourth finger.

"No matter what the circumstances, I want you to never ever take this off, promise?" he whispered his face dead serious (and alarmingly close to mine).

"O-okay" I sputtered out meekly, my cheeks beginning to freshly burn.

He smiled a small, less staggering, but still brilliant smile and leaned down to peck me on the side of the face, before pulling back to whisper a perplexing 'Be, safe…' in my heated ear that I could barely hear over the rushing of blood and then he was gone…

Numbly I blinked and began to wobble my way to the gate again and climbed into the minivan that was waiting there for me with my father in the driver's seat.

"Finally! What took you so long?" my father boomed, causing me to jump at the volume. Any other time I would have laughed at the fact that after listening to Suichi's soft, melodic tones my father's had startled me, but I was still in shock.

He stared at me curiously and I stared back for a few seconds doing a nice impression of a fish with my mouth as I collected my jumbled thoughts to form coherent words.

"The jock of my school just gave me a ring and then kissed me" I blurted out finally, too mystified to even try and lie. My father stared a while longer with a blank look on his face (I could practically see the little '…' above his head) before he slowly turned back to face the windshield and didn't speak another word to me the rest of the ride home.

After the awkward drive, I went straight to bed when we got home and locked all the thoughts of the last hour or so of my life away deep in the corners of my mind, choosing instead to go on in life as though they never happened. Despite the fact that I never took the ring off regardless.

Before I had a chance to realize it, a week had gone by and nothing had really happened. I did the work I missed from the afternoon I went home, I hung out with Yusuke, we avoided the "cool kids" like they were the plague, and life was back to normal. I hadn't seen or heard much Suichi either, however from time to time I would begin to feel sick again like I did the day that he gave me the ring, but it would only last a few minutes before disappearing without a trace.

It was now Saturday night and Yusuke decided not to be home when I was bored out of my mind (the bastard), so I had decided to ride my bike down to the bookstore for a little while.

"Mom, I'm going to Barns&Noble! (XD I luv that place)" I called not bothering to walk into the kitchen to see what it was that she was making (though it probably wasn't edible) for dinner. Her only reply was a barely audible 'don't get raped' that I couldn't help chuckling at. Nice to know mommy dearest cared so much about my innocence…

I grabbed the key to my bike lock on my way to the garage and began flipping it between my fingers before pressing the button to open the garage door. As I made my way over to my bike I suddenly felt a jolt of pain throb across my ring finger, causing me to drop the key, looking down I began flexing my hand experimentally and winced as another jolted spiked through the same finger.

Frowning in confusion I yanked the silver band from the sore digit and studied it for a few seconds. Finally deciding to just ignore it for now, I set the ring on the washing machine as I plucked the key up from the floor, before hopping on my bike and taking off.

Once in the bookstore I headed straight for the manga section in the back and browsed for any new releases before giving up and wandering off to the 'Bleach' series. After picking a few volumes to read I went to go pay for them. When I finished with that I sighed and stepped into the cool night air. I had been hoping that looking for some good books would have kept me busy for at least an hour or two but it seems I would just have to make it through the night with reading and music.

I was back on my bike and about to cut through a small park when the tandem (3) suddenly jerked and there was a loud 'pop!' from one of the wheels. I cursed softly before jumping off the leather seat and examined the damage done to my front wheel, to find a rusted old nail embedded in the dark rubber. Growling, I pinched the head of the nail between two fingers and yanked the wretched thing out.

The second the nail was removed a gush of air began to leak out.

"Damn it!" I cursed again. I probably should have thought that one through…. (4)Well apparently I'd be walking the rest of the way home.

I sighed again before grabbing the handlebars of the bike and began making my way through a grassy clearing that was surrounded by trees and bushes of all kinds.

I started to feel uneasy as it began seeming like the further in I walked the dimmer the light grew and the louder every little sound became.

A feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach and I went to reach for the mini flashlight that I had on my keychain when a slight rustling in the bushes to my left caught my attention.

I turned to gaze at the spot, wondering if anything stupid like a raccoon would come scampering out, to make me feel like an idiot for being so scared. I was mortified instead to find a sickeningly pale, thin hand reach out and burry it's long talon-like nails into ground and attempt to pull whatever it was attached to forward.

Idly I noted somewhere in my mind that my bag had slipped from my shoulder as I took a hesitant step back. I bit my bottom lip and furrowed my brows. What if it was someone who needed help?

The inhuman growl that followed my mental question instantly dismissed it.

A head of matted, dry-looking, grey hair pushed it's way from the leaves and branches and at that moment I was fully prepared to dash away faster than a sugar-high rabbit on steroids. But then the creature opened it's mouth wide and let out a deafening sound that was somewhere in between a hiss and a screech, with it's face still to the ground as thick, foamy saliva dripped to the grass.

The noise made me slam my palms against my ears as the abomination lifted it trembling head to lock its blank, white eyes with mine and suddenly my feet were rooted to the ground.

For a moment the beast paused, no longer making that horrid screeching noise, but in its place a grotesque gurgling in the back of it's throat as it stared at me, still trembling.

Then suddenly as if provoked, the monster jumped up onto its hands and feet – the limbs impossibly long and bony – and began charging me like some kind of animal, scream/hissing again.

Aware that I wouldn't possibly be able to move in time I simply stared wide-eyed and pupils dilated.

But then, right as the creature was about to pounce, I heard something – like a stick whipping through the air too fast- wiz over my head and towards the abomination. A loud 'crack!' echoed in the crisp autumn air as the monster abruptly froze, and I watched in confusion and awe as it began to make a small whine noise that cut off suddenly when the creatures torso split into two.

The monster stared maliciously at me as its body molded and sunk into the grass and soil, a wet gurgle still bubbling in its throat.

I stood in a daze, not sure what to do with myself now. Do I tell someone? Do I walk away and pretend it didn't happen?

The second ticked by and I still hadn't moved when I suddenly felt something warm and pleasant press against my back. A puff of heated air ghosted over the shell of my freezing ear, causing it to tingle.

"You took off the ring, didn't you?" breathed a _very_ familiar voice into my still stinging ear. I whipped my head to the side and suddenly for the first time since last week, I was face to face with him again.

Shuichi Minamino. The jock.

* * *

Hey guys! Yeah I know I just barely updated the second chappy to I.R.P.H!, but I just couldn't resist posting this fic! I love this couple so much and well…that's pretty much all I need so…yeah… lol anyhow! Plz review! Plz? You'll be my bestest friends in the whole world (not including Brie or Adam) and I'll give you smutty (or maybe just fluffy) pix of bishonen! XD u no u want it! XP so yeah…amazing smexy anime boy pix for all who review (I'm not sure if I'm actually ganna fulfill this promise or not….I might if it's really good reviews!) and just so u all no this fic was actually a different story that I was working on so the only reason it was posted so quickly was cuz it was already prewritten, I just had to change the names and description of the characters! XD I'm THAT good! Lol that's why it's so OOC. But I AM working on the second chapter already so who knows you might be able to read that soon too! : D and to anyone who read this chapter previous to my editing sorry if it was confusing!!! i had no time to edit it when i uploaded it! gomen!!

1- Ha, fire demon. Hot. Get it? Cuz, cuz he, cuz … ahem…Well _I_ thought it was funny!

2- Haha! Bondage! ;9 lol

3– I'm actually not completely certain if this is the correct alternative word for bike or not, if anyone knows Plz tell me so I don't look like a dipshit! XP

4– I just put this one here cuz it felt right. XD lol

P.s,

If anyone wants to be my beta I'm happy to have ya! =)

Till next time! Viva la Yaoi! =[rawr] Ja ne!

-Vi


End file.
